Project Summary/Abstract: Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) This shared resource provides all Norris Cotton Cancer Center (NCCC) programs with access to statistical expertise. The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) has been a cancer center resource for more than thirty years. Advances in biotechnologies and computing hardware/software have increased greatly the need for the sophisticated statistical methodologies provided by the BSR. Biostatistics is an essential scientific component of high quality cancer research, particularly in the conduct of clinical research. The BSR is staffed by 11 faculty statisticians/methodologists and seven statistical/data management/programmer analysts. Tor Tosteson, Sc.D., serves as the faculty director, a role he has played for 15 years. Areas of faculty statistical expertise and research include longitudinal data analysis and study design, measurement error methods in clinical research and epidemiology, statistical methods for clinical trials and epidemiology studies, statistical methods for high dimensional genomic and imaging data, geospatial analysis, clinical decision modeling, cost- effectiveness analysis, and diagnostic test assessment. The BSR plays a major role in NCCC's scientific (Clinical Cancer Research, CCRC) and data safety (Safety and Data Monitoring, SDMC) committees for approving and monitoring clinical protocols. The Director of the BSR serves as a member of NCCC's Cancer Research Committee (CRC) and meets weekly with the other NCCC leaders. The BSR faculty members are active collaborators on numerous NCI-funded projects throughout NCCC and participate in regularly scheduled Program meetings. The core contributed to a total of 104 separate projects from 65 NCCC members, distributed across all NCCC programs, during 2012-2013. Research data management activities at NCCC are managed in coordination with the BSR, NCCC Administration, the NCCC Office of Clinical Research (OCR), and the Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BISR). BSR capabilities have grown significantly, with future plans to include a new Division of Biostatistics, in a Department of Data Science, and additional resources made available for research through the Dartmouth Clinical and Translational Science Award